otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
Hunt for the Obelisks
A small group from Sanctuary tries to find the pieces to the Obelisk of Truth to combat Voltrix... Civilian Vessel Hangar - Sanctuary - A massive hangar with an arched ceiling, bearing the logos of the various civilian organizations represented aboard the Sanctuary colony vessel. Mechanics and technicians work on fighters and other larger craft, making repairs and providing upgrades. A broad archway leads into the flight deck. Fri Apr 21 18:54:43 2652 Contents: Exits: Engineer Jest'liana Citizen Snowmist Falkenberg walks across the hangar toward Jest. "There you are." Snowmist chuckles, her stance loosening somewhat as she continues to watch them, and she's just about to reply when she raises an eyebrow, peering at one of the twins' arms. "Wait, wait, hold on there..." She reaches out toward the man's arm, and the bracelet that's on it. "What's that?" There's two young, male humans, dancing in front of Snowmist. They are wearing black leather jackets, and all sorts of chains and extra garments. Jest'liana turns and smiles at Falkenberg. "Yep, beat you here just by a second." She pretends smugness. She nods towards the dancing males. "Not very skilled, are they?" The bracelet, seemingly in reaction to Snowmist, slides down the twin's arm and into his jacket. Some time later, something pops up the neck of the shirt: What was once the bracelet, now seems to be a necklace. The idiotic movement continue. "No, no, no," The second says. "They don't like being touched." As they move slightly back, an emblem reading 'Brown Phoenix', crafted on their jackets, it visible to Falk and Jest. Falkenberg nods to Snowmist. "Who're your friends?" Snowmist blinks and starts back at the seemingly living nature of the 'jewelry'. Swivelling an ear toward Falkenberg, she shakes her head slightly. "Dunno...what's your names? And what's 'they'?" Jest'liana catches the name on the jackets and tilts her head. Jest'liana mutters to Falkenberg, "John,... Phoenix... found... planet?" Jest'liana whispers "John, wasn't the Brown Phoenix the ship that left and found that planet?" Falkenberg nods slowly to Jest. "Heaven, I'm in heaven, and the cares that hung around me through the week..." The chanting resumes by the two seemingly untireable twins. "Seem to vanish like a gambler's lucky streak... When we're out together dancing cheek to cheek." The slowly begin to dance away. "If you want our names, you'll have to dance with us!" Snowmist's mouth twitches as she actually moves to follow after a moment's hesitation--only to be interrupted as her comm beeps. Quirking a whisker in annoyance, she picks up her comm as she continues to follow the two men with her eyes, "Yeah, Snowmist here." Falkenberg bends down to look at the two boys. "Why do you want us to dance with you?" Jest'liana seems about to say something, but waits for the answer to Falkenberg's question. The two suddenly stop it all. The singing, the dancing, everything just ceases as Falkenberg speak. "Why... dance...?" One of them asks back, eyes widened. A snort follows this. "Because it's fun! And good for the heart!" Once more, they begin their mixture of ridiculous movements. "Dance! A few steps will suffice!" Falkenberg turns and looks up at Jest. "Well, you're the graceful one..." "I'll dance with you... if you'll tell us what we want to know." Jest offers smoothly, her lips faintly curved as she matches the playful tone the boys seem to be carrying. She looks at Falkenberg and winks. She heads over towards the boys, watching them closely the whole time. "Teach me, then? Or, do I teach you how a real dancer does it?" She chuckles, seeming to be teasing. Snowmist nods to whatever the other side has said and replies, "Sure thing. 'm already in the civie hangar, 'long with Jest and Falk. Come on by." Clicking her comm off and slipping it back at her waist, she approaches the two, tilting her head while she considers them, turning to glance toward Jest with a grin occasionally. Firemane has arrived. Falkenberg is crouched on his knees, looking from the two little boys to Jest, and back. "A real dancer? How do you define sucha thing? The purpose of dancing it to fill your heart with joy! If that dosn't please the rest because it dosn't fall under their category of 'good dancing', it's really not our business. You may dance as you please, as long as it makes you happy." Yet, the two stop as they say this and sit on the floor. "Show us, then. And then we can answer your quetions, as dumb as they may be." Snowmist hehs, turning toward Jest. "Well, show 'em your stuff then." Firemane hops down from the Asylum's boarding ramp glancing around for the others she seems to know are there, and then walking over towards them, her face creasing into a frown as she does so. Jest'liana laughs softly, "Thank you for indulging us and our curiousity." She bows to the two. She doesn't immediately straighten, but tilts her head very slowly as if catching the far off strains of music. Her legs tense and she bends one knee up before slowly extending it to the side, foot angled in such a way that summons up echos of fighting, rather than ballet. Her weight perfectly balanced, she is still for a long moment. Then she is all motion. A strange yet seamless mixture of ballet, katas from any number of cultures and, one might suspect, things she picked up from some Exotic Dancer's club.. She weaves through it all expertly. The dance doesn't last very long, perhaps five minutes? And she ends in the same way she started. She straightens from the bow and smiles smugly. The two young human males exchange a curios glance, then look back at Jest. "This makes you happy? Oh well. My name is Lucious," The first says, "and this is Richard. Happy?" Jest'liana just laughs, "Usually." She gazes to Falkenberg and Snowmist as if to say that she has done her part, any further questions are their domain. Falkenberg looks at them curiously. "Well, Lucious and Richard, you're both from the Brown Phoenix? The ship that discovered the planet?" Snowmist grins at Jest and tosses off a brief salute before turning back to the twins expectantly. The Two nod in a synchronized movement, looking towards Falk. "Correct." The silver necklace slides down from the first's throat. This time it dosn't come back up. Falkenberg nods slowly. "So...you've been to the planet? What did you find there?" Firemane arrives at the small gathering, stopping a few feet away from it, and then walking around the edge of it towards Snowmist. Snowmist's eyes narrow and she shifts to the side a little, craning her neck to watch the strange jewelry's movements. "What is that?" she repeats her question from earlier, asked of the other twin. Jest'liana looks up and over to Firemane. She waits to catch the Demarian's eye and nods a quiet greeting. Her arms cross over her chest as she watches things. Richard says, "We were not on the planet. Hell no. We were too busy fleeing. But we got the coordenates. Sanctuary command has them now." "What were you fleeing from?" Falkenberg asks. Jest'liana opens her mouth and then blinks. She makes a B-line to Firemane and begins to ask something in a quiet tone. Something beeps withing the twin's jackets. Bowing his head, Lucious speaks in quiet whispers to his brother. They both stand up. "Much too questions!" Richard says, just as Lucious leaves towards the Brown Phoenix, now docked in the hangar. "Later we can answer more! Later, not now!" With a grin, he too runs after his brother. Jest'liana mutters to Firemane, "... if I... There... many obelisks things?... the... floating... that was... of... Was there..." Frowning after the two, Snowmist shrugs as if to dislodge some itch. "Weird," is all she mutters as she turns to look at the others. Firemane blinks, watching the two 'children' run off with a faintly confused look, she glances over to Snowmist, who she was apparently about to speak too, and then to Jest. "No, WIsdom, Courage and Knowledge. I'm going for part one now." She answers, her voice soft. Falkenberg sighs. Jest'liana wrinkles her nose, "Damn. Would have been an easy answer." She sighs. "I doubt that either of those three would have that effect on someone." She nods to the departed two. She glances to the others and shrugs, "Chalk it up to more strangeness?" Falkenberg shrugs. "Sanctuary attracts strangeness. What are you two talking about?" he says to Jest and Firemane. "On Sanc, there's somethin' else?" Snowmist drawls wryly before waving to Firemane. "Hey theres. Y'all set t'go?" Firemane flicks an ear. "Boredom." She replies, apparently in answer to the questions of Falk and Mist. "Yes, I am.. Anyone wanting to go artifact hunting, form a neat line by the airlock." She grins. Falkenberg nods, and falls in to follow. "I am not dressed to dig in the dirt." Jest says in haughty tones. Her gray eyes glitter, "Which should make it that much more interesting. Lead the way." Snowmist snorts and pokes Jest in the side as she walks up to them. "What, for you, or for us who you'll prolly try t'dump all the work on cuz you don't wanna mess up your clothes?" Falkenberg shakes his head. "Not like your entire wardrobe isn't on the ship.." he says with a grin. Firemane flicks an ear. "Hopefully we won't have to dig, although caving looks to be on the agenda." She comments, entering the airlock and vanishing. Firemane enters an access code and boards the Asylum. Firemane has left. The Small Group boards the Asylum to head for the planet. You head into Bridge - Asylum. Bridge - Asylum - The cockpit is small and the command and navigation consoles share dominance in the gray-black of the room, shunting gunnery off to the left. Extra chairs complete with safety harnesses are bolted into the back wall and the walls themselves are covered with various displays, the most prominent being a navigational chart depicting most of the known territory in the Consortium and Fringe. A large window gives an accurate view of the outside. ) Fri Apr 21 19:41:19 2652 Contents: Exits: Crewmember Firemane Aft Astrogator - 7013 Viewscreen Navigation Console - Asylum Snowmist arrives from Upper Corridor - Asylum. Snowmist has arrived. Firemane is already seated in the pilots seat, headset on and strapped in. She is apparently racing to go. "Have a seat." She calls. "You know the drill." Falkenberg sighs and settles down in a seat by one of the auxiliary control stations near the back. Snowmist looks around briefly before dropping into the nearest seat available. "So...tell me again what we know about these artifacts, and their relation to the glowing purple one? I've heard him make reference to an Obelisk of Power, or something along those lines..." Falkenberg says. Firemane's hands dance across the controls, maunvering the ship out into space. "Right, when he was imprisioned they used two Obelisks, the Obelisk of power, in which he was kept, and the Obelisk of Truth, which was used to imprision him. During the battle, the Obelisk of Truth was shattered into three parts, The Obelisk of Wisdom, The Obelisk of Courage, and the Obelisk of Knowledge. It, and only it, contains the power to defeat Voltrix." The bay doors begin to slide open as the Asylum prepares for departure ... You feel a sudden lift as the Asylum glides forth from the docking bay. Jest'liana walks in and leans against the wall. "So how far out is this planet?" Falkenberg nods slowly, leaning back in his seat. "So...we're looking for the three parts, eh? I just hope ol' Sparky doesn't get wind of this trip. I rather like being one of the few people he has no plans of roasting at the moment." Firemane glances behind her. "We're going to Yptarn." She comments as she throttles the ship up to speed. "Funny how everything leads there, preparing for jump.." She nods to Falk. "Believe me, I'm trying to keep it a secret.." The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. The ship reverberates slightly as it speeds through Otherspace. Jest'liana begins to pace quietly, restless. "Do we have any idea where these artifacts are? And what do they look like?" The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. Snowmist leans an elbow on the armrest of the seat she's in and taps a claw against her bracelet absently. "Seems it might be in that blue crystal cavern we found on Yptarn when we first went exploring." Firemane nods. "Yes, Sharpeye said he knew where the first part, which is the only one we have directions too, was.." She nods to Snowmist. "Thats what Galactix and I thought.. Okay, gonna micro-jump in.." Falkenberg nods. "Well, it'll be nice to be on a planet again for a bit." The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. Snowmist hehs, shaking her head as she watches the viewscreen. "Not this one. Downright depressin' after a while. Can't believe how monotonous havin' only one shade all around can be...an' *red*? Why couldn't it have been...I dunno, green, or blue. Somethin' less 'hot'." Falkenberg nods. "I've been there. Sulfur smell in the air, hot springs, mud. Still, it's nice to not be on that big steel ball for a bit." "This from a being from a desert planet." Jest chuckles. "And I sort of agree. Hey, Fire? Should we see if there are any mud baths there?" Firemane glances back. "Three parts, maybe three planets. Might get to see some interesting places.. Well, more interesting than Yptar..." She snorts. "Jest dear, there are.. Uninhabited too.." Snowmist grins at Jest. "But I came from the mountains. Snow all around. So I've got an excuse." Jest'liana grins, "I see. You and Ebony figured this out then?" She glances slyly over to Falkenberg, pretending to evaluate. Falkenberg raises an eyebrow. Firemane flicks an ear in annoyance. "Yeah, you could say that.." She seems a little distracted. The ship roars and lurches as it enters OtherSpace. The ship shudders as it drops out of OtherSpace. You feel the ship begin to slow. You feel a slight force as the ship glides to a halt ... Yptarn suddenly swells massively in the viewscreen, Firemane dropping the ship out of Otherspace mere seconds before any possible impact. The ship shudders as the drop rockets engage and the ship begins its descent. The landing struts thump against the surface. Jest'liana, caught up in smirking a bit at something, glances up to the viewscreen. She nods. Falkenberg looks questioningly at Jest for a moment, clearly not getting their little joke. Firemane unstraps herself and rises to her feet. "We have arrived." She comments. "Someone grab the rope on the way down." Falkenberg stands from his seat and heads for the door with Jest. You disembark to the surface. Salt Flat Salt Flat - The cloudy sky churns with dark reddish cloud, filtering the sunlight to a dim, but adequate brightness. The hard ground is made of natural, hardened maroon clay, which is covered with a crusty layer of crystals. The salt flat forms a beach, curving along the edge of an immense, steaming ocean that stretches to the hazy horizon. The air is hot and thick with the smell of salt and foul vapors, but is breathable. Most of the inland is dominated by a large rocky peak, around which the hardened beach curves. A sparse strip of grassy plant life hugs the base of the montain, spreading out from a noticeably greener spot to the east. A cooled flow of hardened lava carves a path up the mountain to the northeast. Contents: Exits: Crewmember Firemane Mountain Peak Asylum Grassy Edge mound of dirt Snowmist exits from the Asylum. Snowmist has arrived. A conspicuous pile of packed dirt lies to the east, at the edge of the pod forest. Three large stones sit around it, forming an equilateral triangle over the mound. Falkenberg points to the mound. "What is that?" Firemane tilts her head to one side. "A mound of dirt, made by something intelligent." She comments in a totally unneed fashion. "Maybe something died.." Snowmist tilts her head. "Three stones...think that's where the Hekayti buried their leader?" Jest'liana exits from the Asylum. Jest'liana has arrived. Falkenberg nods. "That might make sense." "Yes, it would. But whatever it is it's not important, what we're looking for is supposed to be up there." Firemane points to the Mountains. "'s time to do some climbing." Falkenberg nods. "Lead the way, my fine furry friend." Firemane heads into Windy Crevice. Firemane has left. Snowmist heads into Windy Crevice. Snowmist has left. You head into Windy Crevice. Windy Crevice - The steep path of hardened lava levels out a bit here, the rough rocky features forming a natural rest area to sit at. A constant, moaning sound emits from a short crevice over a small ridge. A powerful gust of wind flows into the mountain here, creating such a force as to make the act of keeping one's footing very difficult near the hole. Other than the wind, the opening seems to be an adequate passage to the caverns under the island. Contents: Exits: Citizen Snowmist Howling Crevice Crewmember Firemane Barren Flat Jest'liana arrives from Salt Flat. Jest'liana has arrived. Falkenberg looks into the cavern. "Well, only one way to go..." You move over to the opening, but the gale-force winds pull you down through the crevice. The smooth sides of the tube prevent you from getting a grip... ...You slide out of the passage and onto the thankfully soft, sandy floor of an underground chamber. From somewhere above, Falkenberg has left. Drafty Cavern This cave is almost too dark to see, with most of the light supplied by the sloped hole in the ceiling. Ferociously strong winds pour in through the stone chute, but disperse into breezes through the caves passages. A pile of fine sand on the floor under the chute attests to the power of the wind. The air flow in this cave seems to be cooling and ventilating it, making it much more pleasant. From somewhere above, Snowmist hehs as she follows Falkenberg. "Well, finally get t'experience this firsthand..." From somewhere above, Snowmist moves toward the hole, and promptly loses her hold and is sucked down the passage. Snowmist shoots out from the overhead passage, landing on the sandy floor of the cave. From somewhere above, Snowmist has left. Snowmist has arrived. From somewhere above, Firemane grabs onto a rocky outcropping for stability. "Yeah, and it's do..." She glances at Falkenberg as he loses his grip. "Bra..." She shrugs. "After you Jest.." From somewhere above, Jest'liana shrugs and moves after. "Alright..." From somewhere above, Jest'liana moves toward the hole, and promptly loses her hold and is sucked down the passage. Jest'liana shoots out from the overhead passage, landing on the sandy floor of the cave. From somewhere above, Jest'liana has left. Jest'liana has arrived. Falkenberg nods to Snowmist as he dusts himself off. Jest'liana arrives and stands up, brushing herself off as well. From somewhere above, Firemane moves toward the hole, and promptly loses her hold and is sucked down the passage. Firemane shoots out from the overhead passage, landing on the sandy floor of the cave. Firemane has arrived. Drafty Cavern This cave is almost too dark to see, with most of the light supplied by the sloped hole in the ceiling. Ferociously strong winds pour in through the stone chute, but disperse into breezes through the caves passages. A pile of fine sand on the floor under the chute attests to the power of the wind. The air flow in this cave seems to be cooling and ventilating it, making it much more pleasant. Snowmist oofs as she picks herself off the floor, stamping her feet and wrinkling her nose at the sand that had gotten into her boots. Falkenberg looks around. "So...East or West?" Firemane swears violently as she lands, sitting stunned for a few moments. "I.. Don't know.." She comments, rising to her feet after the others. "We just explore I guess.. Mist, did Sharpy say anything?" Jest'liana says, "We could split up?" Snowmist throws her thumb toward the passages. "Don' remember which way it is, but it sounded like you were talkin' 'bout the cavern with the blue crystals. We used those, actually, in makin' these." She taps against her bracelet. Falkenberg hms. "Well, the wind seems to be headed in the westward direction." Snowmist nods as she turns and lopes down the passage. Snowmist heads into Tubular Caves. Snowmist has left. Firemane glances over at Mist and nods. "Alright.. Sounds good." Firemane heads into Tubular Caves. Firemane has left. You head into Tubular Caves. Tubular Caves This cavern branches off in three directions. The junction itself is pitch black, but each of the three passages glows faintly at the other end. The passages have a very round, regular shape, as though something bored its way through the solid rock. It is hot here, particularly in both southerly directions. The fumes in this passage are noticeably unpleasant. Jest'liana arrives from Drafty Cavern. Jest'liana has arrived. Firemane blinks as she walks into the dark. "'through the darkness, the light glows. What you seek is contained in that which encircles the blue.'" She quotes. Falkenberg hmms. "Well, we have a glow coming from both SW and SE." Snowmist motions toward the Southeast Passage. "Well, there're only two...try that first?" Falkenberg shrugs. "Sure." He begins to walk that way. You head into Magma Pool. Magma Pool The passage opens up into a spacious cavern. Not far from here, a thick torrent of liquid earth pushes its way along tunnel formed by its activity. The lava ebbs a bit, forming a sort of pond in the cave as it carves a bend around the cavern. The magma hisses as it cools at the edge of the pool, seperating into different materials as it does. Gasses bubble up through the rapidly cooling puddles of lava, forming curious spheres of raw metal. While it is quite hot in here, it seems like the edge of the pond where the strange metal balls are can be approached safely, though the fumes are nearly overwhelming. Contents: metallic spheres Snowmist arrives from Tubular Caves. Snowmist has arrived. Jest'liana arrives from Tubular Caves. Jest'liana has arrived. Small metal spheres, apparently formed from the natural bubbling and cooling of the magma, cluster around the outer edge of the pond, pushed ashore by thermal convection forces. Firemane arrives from Tubular Caves. Firemane has arrived. Snowmist shakes her head as she stops at the entrance. "Nopes, must be the other way. There's only a few paths though...hold on while I make a quick scout o' the other passages?" Falkenberg coughs. Jest'liana looks around curiously, sweat beaded up on her skin. She coughs a little. Small metal spheres, apparently formed from the natural bubbling and cooling of the magma, cluster around the outer edge of the pond, pushed ashore by thermal convection forces. Falkenberg looks at the spheres curiously. Snowmist reaches down to take one of the spheres, but quickly snatches her hand back. Firemane shakes her head and coughs. "This isn't it.. Must be the other way.." She turns around and starts to walk the other way. Snowmist heads into Tubular Caves. Snowmist has left. Jest'liana hesitates. You bend down to take a sphere and reflexively pull your hand back from its hot surface. They seem to be too hot to take. Jest'liana says, "What are those spheres, anyway?" Falkenberg shrugs. "Too hot to touch, though. Seem to be made from the rock. Firemane glances at Jest. "I don't know, but they don't look like an Obelisk, do they? And.." She glances at Falk. "They seem kinda hot." "Well, can you use your jacket to insulate it? And pick it up that way?" Jest asks. "They don't seem like the Obelisk, but.. it is still intruging." Falkenberg hmms. "I'd prefer not to ruin the jacket...let's explore a bit more first." Firemane nods, and leaves. Jest'liana chuckles, "As you wish." Firemane heads into Tubular Caves. Firemane has left. Jest'liana heads into Tubular Caves. Jest'liana has left. Tubular Caves This cavern branches off in three directions. The junction itself is pitch black, but each of the three passages glows faintly at the other end. The passages have a very round, regular shape, as though something bored its way through the solid rock. It is hot here, particularly in both southerly directions. The fumes in this passage are noticeably unpleasant. Contents: Engineer Jest'liana Crewmember Firemane Citizen Snowmist Falkenberg looks to the southwest. "Shall we?" Firemane nods. "No reason not too.." She moves on. Firemane heads into Kretonian Saber. Firemane has left. You head into Kretonian Saber. Kretonian Saber The passage widens and opens up on the bank of an underground river of molten rock. The magma glows hotly with orange light as it moves through the intersecting passage, carry bits of hardened rock along its surface. The heat in this cave is barely tolerable, and the fumes are concentrated enough to make one feel naseous and lightheaded. Still, it is an impressive sight. Contents: Crewmember Firemane Jest'liana arrives from Tubular Caves. Jest'liana has arrived. Snowmist arrives from Tubular Caves. Snowmist has arrived. Falkenberg covers his face with the flap of his jacket. "Ugh...let's get out of here.." Jest'liana blinks and leans against the wall, trying not to breath deeply. She nods. "I don't see anythin.." Firemane shakes her head slightly. "This *cough* Isn't it.." She looks a touch dizzy. You head into Tubular Caves. Tubular Caves - This cavern branches off in three directions. The junction itself is pitch black, but each of the three passages glows faintly at the other end. The passages have a very round, regular shape, as though something bored its way through the solid rock. It is hot here, particularly in both southerly directions. The fumes in this passage are noticeably unpleasant. Jest'liana shakes her head, as if shaking off that room. Snowmist doesn't stop but continues on eastward, back the way they'd come. "Well, just one other branch now..." Dark Chamber - This chamber is so dark it is impossible to see much of anything. The walls of the caverns are jagged, but the stone itself has a fine granular texture. Dim light comes from the west passage. The air is hot and carries a chemical stench. There is a very faint, almost unnoticable blue light coming from darkness to the south, and an equally faint green light from the southeast. Contents: Exits: The faint blue glow from this direction is barely noticeable. The faint green glow from this direction is barely noticeable. Snowmist nods toward the south passage. "Finally...that's them." Falkenberg nods. "Blue from the south, Green from the southeast... South, then." Firemane coughs again. "Yeah, might be.. This place stinks.." She comments, moving after Snowmist as best she can, it's dark after all. Falkenberg trips and stubs his toe. He curses as he heads south. You head into Sapphire Crystal Chamber. Sapphire Crystal Chamber - This room is a spectacular site. It is shaped like the inside of a huge sphere, maybe eight meters in diameter. Lining the entire inside of the sphere are long softly-glowin blue crystalline rods, clustered together. It is as if you are standing in a massive geode. A large piece of the spherical stone has fallen in, allowing entry to the chamber and providing a safe place to stand. Contents: Obelisk of Wisdom blue crystal clusters Falkenberg yells, "I think I found it." Snowmist arrives from Dark Chamber. Snowmist has arrived. Jest'liana arrives from Dark Chamber. Jest'liana has arrived. Firemane arrives from Dark Chamber. Firemane has arrived. Falkenberg reaches for the obelisk. Taken. This obelisk is made of pure white marble, and is enscribed with strange markings. It glows with a soft white light. It is about 1 foot in length, and is broken at the top. It is about 7 inches across at the bottom, and tapers to about 5 inches at the broken area. Falkenberg hefts the obelisk in his hand. "Ok. One down, two to go, right?" The Obelisk seems to resist being pointed in any direction other than that which it already pointed. It is as if it is keyed on something, but there is nothing else in the room. "Which Obelisk do you think it is?" Jest asks, tilting her head. Her eyes narrow as Falk takes it, watching him close to make sure that nothing bad happens. Snowmist lets out a breath as she takes one last look around. "Well, that's it then?" A quirk of her mouth, and she asks dryly, "Wanna check the green crystal room t'see if there isn't a companion in there?" Falkenberg hmms. "It's pointing in one direction, and won't let me move it." The Obelisk is pointing up and away from the planet's surface. "Maybe to the next planet?" Jest muses. Firemane looks around, and then at the Obelisk in Falk's hand. "Weird.. Oh.. Wait.. Maybe it leads us to the other parts..." Falkenberg hmms even louder. "It's pointing straight up. I can't tilt it. It's like some force is resisting me." Snowmist says, "Don't you just love built in homing systems..." Firemane grins and nods. "Nice of em.. Should be simple to find the next part.. You can move though, right Falk?" Falkenberg nods. "Yeah, with no problem." Firemane nods. "Alright, 'Mist, how Sharpy and the others get out of this place? This air is starting to make me feel sick.." Jest'liana mutters to herself, "... for..." Falkenberg looks back down the passage. "I think we need to try and fight our way up the windy passage back there." Falkenberg moves back into the passage. The group makes its way back to their ship with the Obelisk... Bridge - Asylum - The cockpit is small and the command and navigation consoles share dominance in the gray-black of the room, shunting gunnery off to the left. Extra chairs complete with safety harnesses are bolted into the back wall and the walls themselves are covered with various displays, the most prominent being a navigational chart depicting most of the known territory in the Consortium and Fringe. A large window gives an accurate view of the outside. Fri Apr 21 21:01:06 2652 Contents: Exits: Obelisk of Wisdom Aft Astrogator - 7013 Viewscreen Navigation Console - Asylum Falkenberg sets the obelisk down carefully. "Let's see if this thing can point us the right way." Firemane arrives from Upper Corridor - Asylum. Firemane has arrived. Firemane mans the Navigation Console - Asylum. Falkenberg settles down in the same seat by the auxiliary controls he occupied earlier, and watches the Obelisk, which remains pointing straight up. Firemane settles down into the pilot's seat, wrapping her tail around into her lap. "Everyone secure?" She asks, glancing at the Obelisk. Falkenberg nods. Snowmist reclaims the seat she'd been in earlier. "Yeah." "Ready and ready." Jest says, "Shall we?" The ship rumbles as it lifts off the ground and arches skyward. Jest'liana settles back. Falkenberg picks up the obelisk, and moves it around. Taken. Firemane glances behind her at Falk and the others. "Home, or part two?" She asks. Falkenberg tries to point the obelisk in various directions. "I'm in no rush to go back to the great steel ball, myself." "I would say find the rest of them. Now. If we don't finish it, Glowboy might have a chance to find out. Let's get all the cards at once, shall we?" Jest says. Falkenberg hmms. Snowmist leans an elbow on an armrest, slouching in her seat while propping one foot on her other knee. "Got nothin' else t'do this afternoon." You say, "Fire, you're the navigator. You should probably hold this." Firemane nods. "My thoughts exactly, okay, where to?" She asks. "Give me a vauge direction, and we can triangulate coordinates.." Falkenberg gets up and places the obelisk near Fire's station before returning to his seat." The Obelisk seems to be pointing away from Y'ptarn... It seems to be pointing towards 0,0,0 Firemane tilts her head as she regards the Obelisk, maunvering the ship around to face in the direction it points. "Galactic central eh? Okay.. If it says so.." To be continued in part II... category: Arc VI logs